Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for improving the volume and shape of a wearer's posterior. More particularly, the present invention relates to a posterior-form curvature enhancement pad that is sewn into the interior surface of a garment.
Background of Invention
In recent years, both men and women are becoming more fashion conscious. Current fashion trends embrace clothing and apparel designs that increasingly reveal the natural curves of the human body. Particularly, clothing that reveals the abdominal and hip area of the body is generally becoming more popular, such as low rise jeans, which are intended to sit low on or below the hips.
Unfortunately, a large number of the fashion-conscious population may not naturally have the desired shape or proportions that are generally perceived a s visually appealing by most people. Particularly in western fashion, larger or rounder buttock profiles are perceived a s more attractive, and are in fashion. Such people tend to improve their body parts, particularly their faces, breasts, buttocks, and thighs, to obtain a desired figure.
People usually resort to a number of means to enhance their posterior, such as cosmetic surgery, exercise or diet, filling foam material into their garments, etc. These methods have their own advantages and disadvantages, and the choice of a particular method depends on the user's requirement and the risk involved. Cosmetic surgery for buttock augmentation involves inserting fat or implants to increase the volume of and reshape the buttocks. The method is very risky and expensive. Moreover, there are chances of failure and long-term side effects.
Exercise and diets are the safest means to enhance the bodily parts and improve posture; however, alone they are of limited use. For example, flat buttocks could only be slightly enhanced by diet and exercise. Moreover, it requires a considerable length of time, and the same diet and exercise may not work for all.
Inserting filler material into garments is the most common method to enhance a particular part of the body. Pads made of sponge, silicone, or fibers are inserted in the posterior area of the garment to make them look larger. However, such pads cause the buttocks to appear artificial and cause discomfort to the user. This may happen due to the shape of the pad not conforming to or blending into the natural curves of the wearer's body. Furthermore, the clothing may lack adequate means of attaching the padding to the clothing, which causes the pad to move from its desired position, causing an unnatural look and discomfort to the user. These types of problems increase with an increase in movement or other activities, resulting in pad slipping. This could be particularly embarrassing if the user is wearing hipster or low-rise garments.
The prior art discloses many attempts to improve the design of pads, as well as means to fix the pad onto the inside of garment. One prior art discloses a garment for covering the lower body portion of the person. This disclosure includes two pockets positioned respectively adjacent the buttocks of the wearer. Filling pads are inserted into the pockets to make their position stationary. However, it is difficult to insert the pad in a pocket in a uniform shape, thus giving artificial look. Moreover, the pad may slip from the pocket during physical activity.
In view of aforesaid problems, there is a need for an improved method for customizing garments with pads.